moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Capitán América - El Primer Vengador
|idioma= Inglés |estreno= 22 de julio de 2011 29 de julio de 2011 5 de agosto de 2011 |género= |duración=125 minutos. |clasificación= PG-13 |productora=Marvel Studios |distribución=Paramount Pictures |presupuesto=$140 millones |recaudación=$370,569,774 |sucedida_por= Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno |basada en=Capitán América |imdb=0458339 |filmaffinity=942015}} Capitán América: el primer vengador (Captain America: The First Avenger) es la quinta película del proyecto Universo cinematográfico de Marvel estrenada el 22 de julio de 2011 en Estados Unidos y el 5 de agosto en Europa, dirigida por Joe Johnston y escrita por Stephen McFeely, Christopher Markus, David Self y Joss Whedon. Argumento La película comienza cuando un grupo de científicos descubre un objeto de color azul, rojo y blanco. Después, la historia se traspasa a 1942 cuando el oficial nazi Johann Schmidt (Hugo Weaving) y sus hombres invaden la aldea de Tønsberg en Noruega, para robar un extraño artefacto de forma cúbica que supuestamente contiene poderes especiales. Entre tanto, en Nueva York, el joven Steve Rogers (Chris Evans) es rechazado por el ejército estadounidense como recluta para la Segunda Guerra Mundial, debido a su condición física y estado de salud. Luego de asistir a una exposición sobre tecnologías futuristas con su amigo Bucky Barnes (Sebastian Stan), Rogers intenta nuevamente alistarse. El Dr. Abraham Erskine (Stanley Tucci) ayuda al muchacho a entrar al ejército después de escuchar la conversación que Rogers sostiene con Barnes sobre su deseo de apoyar en la guerra. El joven es finalmente reclutado, pero como parte de un experimento para crear a un «supersoldado» (el cual está bajo la supervisión de Erskine, del coronel Chester Phillips (Tommy Lee Jones) y de la agente inglesa Peggy Carter) (Hayley Atwell). Phillips se muestra inconforme con la elección de Erskine sobre Rogers, alegando que él no es el indicado para el procedimiento, aunque declina su posición ante ello después de ver a Roger actuar de manera heroica al sacrificarse para proteger a un pelotón de reclutas de una granada. La noche anterior al tratamiento experimental, Erskine le menciona a Rogers que otro soldado —que resulta ser Schmidt— se convirtió en una versión imperfecta del supersoldado por un error en el procedimiento y a causa de ello sufrió de efectos secundarios. De vuelta en Europa, Schmidt y el Dr. Arnim Zola (Toby Jones) logran manipular la energía que el artefacto emana de manera misteriosa, con el fin de utilizar dicho poder en las nuevas armas que Zola había desarrollado. Schmidt, una vez que localiza la ubicación de Erskine, contrata a un asesino para que lo mate. En Estados Unidos, Erskine somete a Rogers al tratamiento del supersoldado, inyectándole un suero especial junto una dosis de radiación. Una vez que Rogers sale de una cápsula de experimentación (con una altura y masa muscular más notoria) uno de los asistentes asesina a Erskin, pues era el asesino que Schmidt había contratado (Heinz Kruger) (Richard Armitage). Rogers persigue y captura a Kruger, pero el asesino se suicida con una cápsula de cianuro antes de que pudiera ser interrogado. Con Erskine muerto y la fórmula para el suero del supersoldado perdida, el senador Brandt le indica a Rogers que recorra el país con un colorido traje, bajo el pseudónimo de «Capitán América», con el fin de recaudar fondos para la guerra en vez de permitir que los científicos lo analizaran para redescubrir la fórmula de Erskine. En 1943, mientras se encontraba de gira en Italia para un pelotón en servicio activo, Rogers averigua que la unidad en la que se estaba Barnes se perdió después de librar una batalla contra las fuerzas de Schmidt. Negando la muerte de Barnes, Rogers junto con Carter y Howard Stark (Dominic Cooper) lo ayudan gracias a un avión, logrando sobrevolar las líneas enemigas y dejándole en una misión de rescate en solitario. El Capitán se infiltra en la fortaleza de la organización controlada por Schmidt (Hydra), logrando liberar a Barnes junto con otros soldados capturados. Rogers se enfrenta a Schmidt, quien revela que su rostro no es más que una máscara, la cual cubre un rostro semejante a un cráneo rojo (lo que justifica su sobrenombre, «Red Skull»). Schmidt escapa y Rogers regresa a la base militar junto con los demás soldados. Rogers recluta a Barnes, Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan (Neal McDonough), Gabe Jones (Derek Luke), Jim Morita (Kenneth Choi), James Montgomery Falsworth (J.J. Feild) y a Jacques Dernier (Bruno Ricci) para atacar las demás centrales de Hydra. Stark dota a Rogers con un traje y equipo avanzado, en especial con un escudo circular hecho de vibranium (un metal poco común y casi indestructible). Rogers junto con su equipo logran sabotear varios de los planes de Hydra. El escuadrón intercepta un tren en el que va Zola. Éste es capturado, pero como concecuencia Barnes cae por un precipicio desde el tren, causando aparentemente su muerte. Usando la información extraída de Zola, el último cuartel de Hydra por fin se conoce y Rogers idea un plan para frustrar de una vez por todas los planes de Schmidt, que consisten en el uso de un arma de destrucción masiva para erradicar diversas ciudades estadounidenses. El Capitán América logra escabullirse en un avión de Red Skull y lo embosca en el acto. Durante la pelea que ambos entablan, el contenedor del cubo cósmico —el extraño artefacto que encuentran al inicio de la película— resulta dañado. Schmidt coge el directamente el aparato, desintegrándose en medio de una brillante luz. El cubo cae al suelo, pero debido a sus características místicas, quema todo lo que toca y cae en el océano. En vista de que no puede aterrizar el avión sin detonar ninguna de las armas, Rogers se hace estrellar junto con el avión en una zona recóndita del Ártico. Stark recupera el extraño artefacto del suelo submarino, pero es incapaz de localizar el avión de Rogers. De repente, el Capitán despierta en un cuarto de hospital con apariencia de los años 40. Sin embargo, después de escuchar una radiodifusión anacrónica, deduce que algo no anda bien; una vez fuera del lugar donde se encontraba, se sorprende al ver el mundo actual, donde Nick Fury (Samuel L. Jackson) le explica que ha estado «dormido» por más de 70 años. En una escena posterior a los créditos, Fury se acerca a Rogers y le propone ayudarle en una misión de escala mundial. Reparto principal * Chris Evans como Steve Rogers/Capitán América: un joven enfermizo que se ha mejorado por el suero del súper soldado para la perfección humana con el fin de ayudar a la guerra de los Estados Unidos. Al final acaba 70 años congelado y descubre que todo ha cambiado. * Hugo Weaving como Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (Cráneo Rojo o Calavera Roja): enemigo del Capitán América y jefe de una subdivisión terrorista nazi conocida como Hydra Schmidt fue preparado personalmente y entrenado por Adolf Hitler para ser su mano derecha y confidente. * Sebastian Stan como James Barnes/Bucky: un sargento que es amigo del Capitán América y le ayuda en la batalla. Aparentemente muere en un tren cuando se cae al vacío. * Hayley Atwell como Peggy Carter: una luchadora por la libertad de la Resistencia francesa durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial e interés amoroso del Capitán América. * Toby Jones como Arnim Zola: un bioquímico que trabaja para Cráneo Rojo durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. * Dominic Cooper como Howard Stark: padre del superhéroe Tony Stark, quien trabajó en varios proyectos del gobierno durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. * Neal McDonough como Dum Dum Dugan: un antiguo hombre fuerte de circo y actual miembro de los Comandos Howling, una unidad de élite especial de los U.S. Army Rangers, conocidos por su excelente puntería e impresionate físico. * Stanley Tucci como el Dr. Abraham Erskine: un científico alemán creador del suero del Súper Soldado.Muere por dos disparos en el pecho de Heinz Kruger. * Tommy Lee Jones como el Coronel Chester Phillips: Phillips reclutó a Steve Rogers para unirse al proyector "Rebirth", el experimento secreto que construyó al Súper Soldado conocido como el Capitán América. * Richard Armitage como Heinz Kruger: agente nazi y principal asesino del Dr. Erskine, enemigo del Capitán América. * Samuel L. Jackson como Nick Fury: Director de la superagencia especial S.H.I.E.L.D., quien encuentra a Rogers al final de la película. * Derek Luke como Gabe Jones: Un miembro del comando escuadron de Rogers. * Kenneth Choi como Jim Morita: Un miembro Japones-Americano del escuadron de Steve Rogers. * J.J. Feild como James Montgomery Falsworth: Un miembro del escuadron de Rogers. * Bruno Ricci como Jacques Dernier: Un miembro frances del escuadron de Rogers. Preproducción En diciembre de 2009, el director Joe Johnston indicó que tenía contemplado el inicio de la filmación a inicios de abril de 2010. En una entrevista diferente y realizada en ese mismo mes, él describió la producción del filme como: «Rick Heinrichs es el diseñador de producción y estamos establecidos en la playa Manhattan de California. ... Tenemos unos 8 o quizás 10 artistas talentosos entre nosotros, y estamos todo el día sentados unos con otros y solo dibujamos imágenes y decimos, 'Hey, ¿no sería genial si pudieramos hacer esto?' Es la etapa de la producción cuando el dinero es lo que menos interesa: Pongamos todas esas cosas maravillosas en la pared y después veamos que es lo que podemos costear». La cinta, dijo, comenzará «entre 1942-1943» durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. «Estamos evitando los elementos de los años 1960 y 1970 que aparecen en los cómics. Vamos a volver hacía los años 1940, y después avanzaremos hasta lo que el Capitán América se ha convertido en nuestros días». En febrero de 2010, Johnston mencionó que el súper equipo de la era de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los Invaders —«Los Invasores» en la versión en castellano—, aparecerían durante «la segunda mitad» de la película, y en noviembre del mismo año aclaró la especulación si el personaje Namor, uno de los miembros del equipo Invaders, bien podría formar parte del proyecto. Después, sin embargo, explicó que el término «Invaders» se ha utilizado simplemente como el posible nombre de un escuadrón de comandos que el Capitán América liderea en el transcurso de la cinta. Se intentó recrear la tecnología que durante los años 1940 era común para que encajara en el contexto de la película, a excepción de la tecnología basada en el Cubo que Hydra utiliza para sus fines bélicos. Diversos proyectos nazis o algunos vehículos comunes de aquella época sirvieron también de inspiración — por ejemplo, el automóvil de Red Skull está basado en dos modelos de los años 1930 de la compañía Mercedes-Benz, el Mercedes-Benz 540K y el Mercedes-Benz W31. La revista Variety anunció en marzo de 2010 que Chris Evans fue contratado para interpretar al Capitán América y Hugo Weaving el papel de Red Skull. En abril de 2010, Sebastian Stan, quien en su momento, según mencionaba la prensa, era un posible candidato para que tomara el papel del Capitán, tomó en realidad el papel del personaje Bucky Barnes. Stan es un actor que ha figurado ya en anteriores filmes de Marvel. También en ese mismo mes, se notificó que it Hayley Atwell había sido elegida para el personaje Peggy Carter, y que el título final de la película pasaría a llamarse de The First Avenger: Captain America a Captain America: The First Avenger —en su versión original inglesa—. Al siguiente día se publicó que Joss Whedon podría reescribir el guion para el filme de Joe Johnston, como parte de las negociaciones iniciales para comenzar a redactar y dirigir la película de The Avengers. Sin embargo, se desconoce hasta que grado influyeron las ideas de Whedon sobre el manuscrito de Christopher Markus y Stephen McFeely. Whedon después desmitificó algunos puntos durante una entrevista realizada en agosto en la que menciona: «Solo voy a crear unos vínculos entre los personajes, para que encajen. La estructura de esta cosa es bastante hermética y realmente me gusta mucho, pero había un par de oportunidades para encontrar una relación congruente y poder explesarlo adecuadamente —y algunas más con los demás personajes— y hacer que las conexiones sean congruentes para que las entiendas exactamente por qué querían que fueran por como son así. Y mientras avanzo cada vez a lo largo del libreto logro sacar a la superficie ciertos detalles esenciales». Samuel L. Jackson declaró en una entrevista que podría retomar su papel como Nick Fury durante la cinta. Kevin Feige después confesó que la élite especial de los US Army Rangers de Fury, los Comandos Howling —«The Howling Commandos» en inglés—, podrían aparecer. El guionista Markus después explicó que el desconocido grupo de comandos que Rogers lidera fue «llamado los ‹Comandos Howling› en el guion, pero nadie dice eso con voz alta durante el filme». Johnston mencionó que el grupo debería de llamarse los Invaders, dejando así que los fanáticos supusieran que un grupo de superhéroes de Marvel con ese nombre aparecería en la película. En mayo de 2010, Marvel Studios confirmó que Hugo Weaving tomaría el papel de Red Skull. Toby Jones entró en negociaciones finales para interpretar a Arnim Zola. El director de Iron Man, Jon Favreau, dijo que una versión joven de Howard Stark podría aparecer en la película, interpretado por Dominic Cooper. Hayley Atwell mencionó que Tommy Lee Jones tendría cierta relevancia en el filme. Para junio, Neal McDonough comenzó también a argumentar si podría tomar el papel de Dum Dum Dugan. Cuatro días después, confirmó que tomaría parte del elenco. Ese mismo día, Stanley Tucci se unió al equipo de artistas, siendo su personaje el doctor Abraham Erskine, el científico que creó el suero para el desarrollo del supersoldado. Redacción del guion Durante abril de 1997, Marvel entró en negociaciones con Mark Gordon y Gary Levinsohn para comenzar la producción de una posible adaptación del Captain America, and Larry Wilson y Leslie Bohem fueron los designados para redactar el guion. En mayo de 2000, Marvel se alió con Artisan Entertainment para obtener fondos y poder financiar el pryecto. Sin embargo, una demanda se levantó en contra de Marvel Comics por parte de Joe Simon, sobre los derechos de autor relacionados con Captain America, por lo que se interrumpió el proceso de desarrollo. La demanda fue finalmente concluida a finales de septiembre de 2003. En 2005, Marvel recibió una inversión de aproximadamente 525 millones USD de parte de Merrill Lynch, lo que le permitiría a la empresa de comics producir un total de diez películas de manera independiente, incluyendo Captain America. Paramount Pictures aceptó distribuir la cinta. Originalmente, se tenía contemplado que la película sería independiente; el productor Kevin Feige mencionó que «cerca de la mitad» del filme tomaría lugar durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, antes de que la trama diera un giro hacía la época actual. El productor Avi Arad comentó: «La gran oportunidad que se nos presenta con el Capitán América es sobre un hombre "anacrónico", el cual llega hasta nuestros días y observa el mundo a través de los ojos de alguien que creía que el mundo ideal estaba representado por unos Estados Unidos rústicos. Sesenta años han pasado, y ¿quiénes somos hoy en realidad? ¿Acaso somos mejores antes?». También argumentó que la [[Back to the Future (trilogía)|trilogía de Back to the Future]] es una fuente de inspiración para él, y mencionó que «ya tenía en mente quién debía ser la estrella principal, e indudablemente también quién debía ser el director de la cinta». En febrero de 2006, Arad tenía la esperanza de tener como fecha tentativa de lanzamiento, algún día del verano de 2008 para la película. Jon Favreau le sugirió a Arad que dirigiera y produciera la película como si se tratase de una comedia, pero en vez de ello prefirió realizar Iron Man en su lugar. En julio de 2006, David Self fue contratado para que escribiese el guion. Explicó que para él, el Capitán América era su superhéroe favorito durante su infancia ya que «mi papá una vez me dijo que algún día podría convertirme en el Capitán América». Joe Johnston entró en negociaciones con Marvel para discutir sobre el rodaje del filme. Producción Desarrollo Capitán América fue puesta en espera debido a la huelga de guionistas en Hollywood de 2007-2008. Aún así, en enero de 2008, Marvel Entertainment llegó a un acuerdo provisional con el Gremio de Escritores de América en el que se estipulaba que pondrían a los guionistas a trabajar inmediatamente en varios proyectos que la compañía tenía ya bajo desarrollo. El 5 de mayo de 2008, (después del éxito alcanzado por Iron Man) Marvel reveló que el filme de The First Avenger: Captain America (un título transitorio) sería estrenado el 6 de mayo de 2011 (antes de ser finalmente programado para el 22 de julio). Louis Leterrier, director de The Incredible Hulk, vio algunos de los conceptos artísticos que fueron creados específicamente para la película y se impresionó lo suficiente como para ofrecerse en el proyecto; sin embargo, Marvel no lo consideró inicialmente para formar parte del equipo de producción. Johnston finalmente entró a la producción a mediados de noviembre de 2008, y además contrató a Christopher Markus y Stephen McFeely para reestructurar el libreto. Feige menionó el trabajo que Johnston realizó con October Sky y The Rocketeer y el desempeñó que ocupo en el desarrollo de los efectos especiales para la versión original de la trilogía de Star Wars para explicar por qué él había sido escogido para formar parte del equipo de dirección. Raiders of the Lost Ark fue una fuente de inspiración para la realización de la película, ya que no deseaban que el filme fuese catalogado como una «pieza fuera de época y de carácter transitorio». Cuando se le preguntó sobre si los sentimientos anti-estadounidenses podrían afectar los ingresos adquiridos en taquilla por parte de la película, Feige comentó, «En estos momentos el mundo identifica a Marvel bastante bien, y yo pienso que poner a otro héroe de la estirpe de Marvel en una película sumamente taquillera podría llegar a ser una cosa suficientemente benéfica... Tenemos que lidiar de una manera muy parecida como cuando el Capitán sobrevuela el hielo ártico, es decir, explorar un mundo recóndito que ni siquiera él conoce»; esto guarda cierta relación en la manera en que Stan Lee y Jack Kirby reintrodujeron al personaje a mediados de los años 1960. De una menara similar, Arad comentó, «El Capitán América se proclama a favor de la libertad que todas las democracias pueden ofrecer, por la paz que debe reinar en todo el mundo. Él fue concebido para enfrentarse y detener a la tiranía, que tiene un peso tan importante hoy en día como lo era antes. Así que pienso que tendremos que enfrentarnos a ciertos desafíos interesantes, pero si la película resulta ser atroz y logra comunicarle eso al mundo, entonces no una cuestión sobre un lugar en específico, sino que es todo el mundo, y es por eso que yo pienso que la base de todo esto dará lugar a un rotundo éxito». Tiempo después, una vez que la elección del presidente estadounidense Barack Obama diera lugar, Feige mencionó: «La idea sobre el cambio y la esperanza han marcado a esta nación, independientemente de la política, y eso incluye a Hollywood. Las discuciones durante nuestras reuniones sobre la producción incluían platicas sobre el Zeitgeist y de cómo es que ha cambiado a lo largo de estas dos semanas. Las cosas deben de estar ajustadas a las medidas necesarias». Rodaje El rodaje principal comenzó el 28 de junio de 2010. Ese mismo día, Marvel aseguró que Tommy Lee Jones había sido contratado para interpretar a un coronel de la armada estadounidense, Chester Phillips. El día siguiente Marvel comunicó que Dominic Cooper interpretaría una versión juvenil de Howard Stark —el padre de Tony Stark—, personaje que fue encarnado por John Slattery en Iron Man 2. Además se confirmó que la película sería grabada en Londres, Inglaterra a finales de julio, y se tenía contemplado que ésta incluyera ciertos lugares y edificios icónicos de dicha ciudad inglesa. Las escenas referentes a la guerra fueron tomadas en septiembre en la antigua Royal Navy Propellant Factory en la aldea de Gales, ubicada en la comunidad de Caerwent. La filmación fue programada para que se realizara ese mismo mes en la zona del Northern Quarter en Mánchester, Inglaterra donde ciertas escenas de las películas Alfie y Sherlock Holmes fueron filmadas, seguida de la Stanley Dock, un área de Liverpool, en tanto que para las escenas donde se muestra la época actual se utilizaría la Lower East Side de Manhattan, Nueva York. Otras escenas también estaban programadas para ser tomadas en la zona de Albert Dock en Liverpool. Para julio de 2010, Kevin Feige, la cabecera de Marvel Studios, mencióno que tanto esta película como la de Thor serían estrenadas en formato 3-D. Johnston un día hizo una prueba con un equipo de filmación de 3-D, en vez del tradicional equipo utilizado para 2-D, y consideró que la tarea era una «verdadera pesadilla» debido a que el equipo era demasiado voluminoso, y las posibilidades de calibraje sumadas a las limitadas opociones de filmación hacían del rodaje un trabajo tedioso. aún así, dijo que el rodaje en 3-D era «un nuevo desafío y es muy emocionante». Feige en su lugar, comentó que la conversión de un formato a otro no dañaría ni se vería comprometida la calidad original de la cinta, puesto que la decisión de estrenarla en 3-D fue tomada en cuenta a mitad de la producción; además, la «asombrosa cantidad de tiempo» invertida en el proceso de adaptación podrían hacer que los efectos especiales se vieran como una auténtica y fiel película en 3-D. Posproducción En noviembre de 2010, Stanley Tucci sostuvo que ya había completado todas sus escenas y que el resto del rodaje terminaría probablemente en las siguientes tres semanas. En febrero de 2011, se mencionó que Alan Silvestri había sido el encargado de componer la banda sonora. En marzo de 2011, CraveOnline clarificó que Capitánn América: el primer vengador estaría en un nuevo proceso de fotografía en el Reino Unido y en Los Ángeles, California durante abril de 2011. Una escena fue filmada en el Times Squere de Nueva York el 23 de abril de 2011. La película cuenta con cerca de 1 600 efectos especiales, los cuales fueron diseñados por trece compañías diferentes Para hacer que el efecto del delgado y débil Steve Rogers fuera creíble antes de su estado como supersoldado, se utilizaron dos técnicas de grabación: El escudo del Capitán América, que sirve tanto como una herramienta defensiva como un arma, fue hecho en tres versiones diferentes: metal, fibra óptica y caucho, además de incluirle ciertas gráficas por computador. Barry Gibbs comentó que «ya tenemos el "escudo del héroe", y está hecho de aluminio y de cuatro de nuestros más bellos efectos y detalles. Entonces creamos un escudo ligero que está recubierto de aluminio y de fibra óptica por detrás de este para que aguante las jornadas diarias del rodaje... Y después creamos un escudo más flexible hecho de poliuretano, el cual consiste en una mezcla de plástico sintético... e hicimos otro más, uno ultraligero para ponerlo en la espalda de Evans, ya que si sucede algún tipo de accidente, este no le causaría niguna lesión». El supervisor de efectos especiales, Christopher Townsend, dijo que Evans «debería practicar el balanceo del escudo para que supiera a qué inclinación y velocidad debe moverlo, para que después le quitaramos el escudo y tomaramos las escenas necesarias en dónde lo manipula, y entonces agregaríamos el escudo virtual a dichas escenas». Hugo Weaving, quien interpreta a Red Skull, vistió una máscara hecha de látex endosada con una capa de maquillaje prostético, aplicado por el diseñador David White. El equipo de efectos tuvo que modificar su rostro de manera considerable, puesto que la máscara lucía muy gruesa y deseaban hacerla lucir más liviana y compacta para que la piel resaltara sobre una textura rugosa y esquelética. Para que se pareciera aún más a Red Skull, ellos decidieron reducir el tamaño de las mejillas y el grosor del labio inferior de Weaving, así como resaltar sus ojos como si estuvieran huecos, además de removerle la nariz, sus pestañas y cejas. Los créditos finales fueron creados por la firma Rok!t en términos de 3-D means y de procesos estereoscópicos utilizando como medio, las icónicas pancartas estadounidenses que se usaban como propaganda durante la Segunda Guerra Mudnial, tales como la imagen del Tío Sam y la James Montgomery Flagg utilizada para el reclutamiento del ejército, así como la imagen de Rosie the Riveter. Estreno y recepción Promoción y estreno en cines El estreno mundial de Capitán América: el primer vengador fue programado para el 19 de julio de 2011, en el El Capitan Theatre en Hollywood, California. La película también fue presentada en la Convención Internacional de cómics de San Diego el 21 de julio de 2011. Finalmente fue estrenada en los Estados Unidos y Canadá el 22 de julio de 2011. Paramount se mostró reticente ante el posible cambio del título para hacerlo menos «americano» ante su distribución en otros países, en vez de ofrecer a los mercados internacionales la posibilidad de mantener el propio título original o de cambiarlo por uno más neutral como El primer vengador simplemente. Diversos distribuidores internacionales decidieron conservar el nombre principal, bajo la creencia de que el nombre de la franquicia —es decir, la del Capitán América en sí— haría más identificable a la cinta en vez de que si se quedara con la simple abreviación, y que esto evitaría un posible riesgo al momento de obtener ganancias entre las taquillas. Sin embargo, sólo tres países eligieron cambiar el nombre de la película por la otra alternativa: Rusia, Corea del Sur, y Ucrania. En una entrevista privada realizada por el The New York Times, se explicó que el cambio en dichos países se debía principalmente a los asuntos referentes a la política y cultura de dichas naciones, aunque ni Marvel ni Paramount dieron una razón concluyente del por qué al cambio de título. En julio de 2011, se pensaba que el filme no saldría para China debido a la legislación existente en dicho territorio sobre el límite de películas que pueden ingresar anualmente, pero poco después el filme se estrenó en la segunda semana de septiembre. A continuación, una lista con las fechas de lanzamiento en diversos países de El primer vengador: Recaudaciones Capitán América: El primer vengador se estrenó el 22 de julio de 2011 en los Estados Unidos y recaudó en su premiere de medianoche la cantidad de 4 millones USD, superando así a otras películas de 2011 relacionadas con superhéroes, como por ejemplo a Thor, Linterna Verde y X-Men: First Class, las cuales llegaron una cifra entre los 3,25 y 3,5 millones USD en su noche de estreno. El primer viernes después de su estreno se posicinó en la primera posición de películas más taquilleras en los Estados Unidos y Canadá, logrando obtener ingresos de 25,7 millones USD. Luego de alcanzar la cifra aproximada a los 65,1 millones USD, se volvió la segunda película de superhéroes con mayor número de ingresos durante su primer fin de semana durante 2011, siendo superada por Thor, la cual alcanzó 65,7 millones USD. El primer vengador recaudó 176 654 505 USD en los EE.UU y en Canadá, mientras que de manera internacional llegó hasta 191 953 858 USD, sumando un total de 368 608 363 USD a nivel mundial. El sitio Box Office Mojo enlista al Capitán América como la tercera película ambientada en el período de la Segunda Guerra Mundial con mayores ingresos en taquilla de la Historia. A continuación, se muestra una tabla en la que se mencionan los países con mayor número de ingresos en términos de USD recaudados, así como el porcetanje alcanzados por estos sobre la cinta: Críticas Capitán América: el primer vengador recibió en general, críticas de carácter positivo por parte de la prensa cinematográfica. Obtuvo una puntuación promedio del 79% por el sitio web recopilatorio Rotten Tomatoes, basado en 215 reseñas lo que en términos estadísticos representaría un 6.9 sobre 10, siendo el dictamen final: «Con una suficiente dosis de acción, junto a una agradable sensación 'retro', y una vasta cantidad de interpretaciones, Capitán América es un entretenido éxito taquillero con una sólida atmósfera ambientada en los años 1940». Metacritic, otra página que reúne y promedia las puntuaciones de otros sitios, calificó al filme con un puntaje de 66 sobre 100 basándose en 36 reseñas. Roger Moore del Orlando Sentinel ofreció una crítica positiva indicando: «Johnston hizo una aventura bien balanceada, iluminada, tajante y sagaz con un verdadero toque que te lleva de nuevo a una época nostalgica, sobre todo por los Nazis — quienes son los mejores enemigos de la historia, además de las adorables referencias insinuantes sobre Star Wars y Raiders of the Lost Ark». Roger Ebert del Chicago Sun-Times recalcó: «Disfruté de la película. Me encantaron los escenarios y el vestuario de la época de 1940, ya que rompieron con el uso genérico que se le da a los paisajes urbanos en otras cintas. Me impresionó la forma en la que Johnston describió la narrativa. Me dio más bien la impresión de una historia amplia, en vez de estar aislada en pequeños tramos argumentativos. Si Marvel es sabio, tomará esta película junto con Iron Man como sus principales representantes dentro del cine». A. O. Scott del The New York Times confesó que es «bastante amena y divertida». Inversamente, Karina Longworth del The Village Voice ofreció una perspectiva negativa sobre la cinta, designándola como "A hokey, hacky, two-hour-plus exercise in franchise transition/price gouging, complete with utterly unnecessary post-converted 3-D". Peter Debruge de Variety aludió: «''El primer vengador'' parece ser la precuela innecesaria que Marvel Studios necesita para promover su próximo filme: The Avengers». Kirk Honeycutt del The Hollywood Reporter dio una reseña más mixta en cuanto al contenido de la película, anotando: «Como la última precula de Marvel antes del estreno veraniego de The Avengers en donde aparece Iron Man y Hulk, está cinta aparenta ser un tanto simplista y rutinaria cuanto a su importancia». Premios |- |} Secuela Estreno Captain America The Winter Soldier: La película está programada para ser estrenada el 04 de Abril de del 2014 (5 meses después del supuesto estreno de Thor 2). Filmación Se cree que la filmación comenzaría en el 2013. Marvel tiene varios nombres de directores en su lista para sustituir a Joe Johnston, como George Nolfi reconocible por su trabajo en The Adjustment Bureau (Destino Oculto), un claro indicativo de hacia donde querría ir Marvel con la secuela de las aventuras del "Primer Vengador", otros de los nombres que se estarían barajando serían Gary Gray (Un ciudadano ejemplar, protagonizada por Gerard Butler). Por último, Capitán América 2 quedaría en manos de Anthony y Joseph Russo responsables de la serie The Comunity. Formato casero Capitán América: el primer vengador fue lanzado en los formatos Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D y DVD el 25 de octubre de 2011. Los tres discos compactos incluyen: en la edición de Blu-ray, el filme se encuentra en alta resolución y en 3-D, mientras que la versión estándar de DVD solo está disponible en formato 2-D y en formato digital. El combo conformado por un paquete que incluye las versiones de Blu-ray y DVD, contiene una presentación del filme en alta definición y otra de con una definición estándar, junto con una copia en formato digital. Todas estas versiones también contienen material extra e inédito, incluyendo un cortometraje llamado A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer, pequeños avances de la película The Avengers, seis escenas vistas detrás de cámaras, y ciertas escenas desechadas para la versión final junto con algunos comentarios hechos por el director Joe Johnston, el director de fotografía Shelly Johnson y el editor Jeff Ford. En su primera semana de lanzamiento, El primer vengador alcanzó la cima de las listas de ventas concernientes a Blu-ray y DVD, logrando vender cerca de 1,54 millones de unidades en Blu-ray y 726 000 unidades de DVD, y estimando ambas cifras en cantidades monetarias, suman más de 52,6 millones USD en total. Véase también * Películas de Marvel Comics * Captain America 2 * Captain America: Super Soldier * The Avengers Referencias "Captain America Scene Filmed in New York on Saturday". Superhero Hype! (April 24, 2011). Retrieved May 2, 2011. Lovece, Newsday, "The Man Behind the Shield of 'Captain America'" (article sidebar). WebCitation archive. Box office update: 'Captain America' soars into first place with $25.7 million on Friday Weekend Report: 'Captain America' Rockets to the Top, 'Potter's Bubble Bursts Bentley, David. "'Captain America' director says Namor the Sub-Mariner is not in the movie". Coventry Telegraph. November 9, 2010. WebCitation Archive. Fleming, Michael. [http://www.deadline.com/2010/06/neal-mcdonough-in-captain-america-chatter "Neal McDonough in Captain America Chatter"]. Deadline.com. June 3, 2010. Archive of . (First paragraph; subscription required for full story.) }} Galería Captain_america_set.JPG Captain_America-_The_First_Avenger_Comic-Con_Panel_2.jpg Captain_America_The_First_Avenger_premiere.jpg Chris_Evans_Comic_Con_1.jpg l_458339_6daf2058.jpg l_458339_8da2c5ad.jpg l_458339_67114136.jpg l_458339_e6de5765.jpg Skinny_Steve.jpg Enlaces externos * [http://www.captainamerica.com/ Sitio oficial de El Capitán América: el primer vengador] (en inglés) * * [http://marvel.com/movies/captain_america.the_first_avenger~colon~_captain_america Captain America Movie Hub] at Marvel Comics * [http://www.critival.com/dt/86_Capitan-America-El-primer-vengador Puntuación de Capitán América: El primer vengador en los medios online españoles] en:Captain America: The First Avenger Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Acción Categoría:Películas de Aventuras Categoría:Películas de Paramount Pictures Categoría:Películas de 2011 Categoría:Películas Bélicas y de Guerra